


Psychopomp

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: This hadn’t been a part of the plan.---It was dark in the casino's maze.





	Psychopomp

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme fill](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=671457#cmt671457)!  
>  Pls request more Akekita over there. I am Ready and Waiting.
> 
> 6/17/18- Portions re-written

“It's just…” Akira began, and despite the mask obscuring his face, it was clear to Akechi that the level of skepticism in his expression ran deeper than the entirety of Mementos, “I didn’t think that baton passes generally lasted for that long. That’s all I meant by it.”

“Is that so?” Akechi replied cheerfully, thumb rubbing absent, meandering little circles over Yusuke’s gloved hand as the group walked the palace halls. “I wouldn’t know, would I? Considering how I’m a such newbie to this entire Metaverse business and all.”

Although it was true that Yusuke had landed the finishing blow on the shadow more than a few minutes ago, Akechi had yet to relinquish the grasp he had initiated when the two had exchanged turns.

“Sure…” Akira replied, unconvinced as he continued on up ahead.

“Joker…” Yusuke implored softly, hand twitching in Akechi’s, threatening to slip away. Akechi gave it a squeeze in a way that he hoped might have been taken as supportive. The few times his own hand had been in another person's grasp while growing up, had usually been done in order to drag him from one foster home to the next.

“He’s worried for you,” Akechi pointed out needlessly. “My guess is that he’s concerned what will become of the two of us once we take the treasure and the group disbands.”

No matter how much they continually tried to deny what was going on between the two of them, Akira wasn’t blind. Although the two had yet to put a name to their relationship, both Akechi and Yusuke had definitely grown past the point of being mere teammates in the short time they had known each other outside of school.

“I’m most certain that we’ll manage to work something out,” Yusuke replied. Although he attempted to mirror Akechi’s reassuring manner, downcast eyes betrayed his stock in Akira’s worries.

Finally relaxing his hand, Akechi allowed Yusuke’s to drop away for the time being.

 

This hadn’t been a part of the plan.

TV execs, reporters, the other students at his school, _Shido_ \- cold detachment at best, seething hatred at worst managed to sum up just what he felt for the lot of them. Akechi had expected the same feelings to extend to the entirety of the Phantoms Thieves as well.

With the artist’s effortless looks and talent, not to mention pretentious manner of speech, all coupled with a sycophantic devotion to his leader, Akechi had expected to be consistently perturbed by the entirety of Yusuke’s being, yet his teammate's honestly had taken him by surprise. In a world of lying adults, meeting someone who spoke his mind without filter was deeply refreshing. Like the coffee at Leblanc, Akechi was always left wanting more.

Often times after strategy meetings, he would find himself walking back to the station alongside Yusuke, despite the fact that they took separate lines, just for a chance to talk with him apart from the rest of the group. As he did so, Akechi also came to appreciate his companion’s sense of humor, often times revolving around bad puns that reminded him of those in the more lighthearted episodes of Featherman, the ones that used to send him giggling in fits as a small child. Akechi had smiled then, and although an artist had been the cause, it was the first smile of his that hadn’t felt painted on in quite sometime.

Akechi had never truly realised that there could be anything to be gained from having a friend his own age until spending time with Yusuke.

 

“It’s pitch black in here,” Makoto muttered, as if speaking any louder would cause the darkness surrounding them to manifest into something that may attack without provocation, to which Akechi had to remind himself was more than likely the most expected outcome in such a place. He had been traversing the Metaverse for over two years now, yet everything somehow felt new again during this particular trip, a shining novelty in the gloom.

Although Akechi thought himself to have excellent night vision- honed through a childhood of squinting at comic books in the dark, lest he be punished for staying up- there truly was no other way to follow behind Akira other than listening for the sound of his boots, heels clicking over the maze floor.

At least, that may have been the case for the other members of their party. Although it caused pins and needles to settle in behind his eyes, if Akechi concentrated enough, he was able to employ the same power he was certain that Akira was making good use of as well.

Allowing Akira’s footsteps to fade farther ahead of him, Akechi fell back toward the end of the group, where he allowed his feet to falter.

“Hey watch it, man!” Ryuji warned, yanking his foot from under Akechi’s boot.

“Apologies, Skull. I can’t seem to find my own feet in here!”

“Yeah, whatever…” Ryuji grumbled, wandering closer to where Akira led the way, leaving only two people at the very back of the group.

Yusuke started violently, hand jerking toward his sword hilt, at the sensation of fingertips brushing over the small of his back.

“Fox,” Akechi chuckled, “It’s only me.”

“Oh.”

He could feel Yusuke relax under his touch as Akechi continued his show of groping around blindly, hand running over Yusuke’s thigh, brushing over the softness of his gently wagging tail, trailing down his arm, until finally interlocking their fingers together, Yusuke leaning into the touch until their shoulders settled in, pressed warmly into one another.

No one could see them, Akechi thought, save for Akira who was still pretending that he didn’t have some sort of third eye ability as well. No more questions or uncomfortable glances shot their way, at least for the time being.

Akechi slowed their pace, spotting an alcove that had housed an urn just moments before, until Akira had swiped it. He lifted his mask, guiding Yusuke toward the corner.

Firm handshakes were the only manner of touch Akechi could remember having received in years, and the addition of gloves to his wardrobe had done little to keep him from a strong urge to wash immediately after.

Touch had never been something to be desired before meeting Yusuke.

“What are-“ Yusuke asked, too loudly, as his back bumped up against the unforgiving blackness of the maze's wall. However, before Akechi’s lips could provide any sort of any answer, a yell arose from farther down the hall.

“ _Who’s there!?”_

“Crow, Fox, Noir- _Let’s go_!” Akira shouted over his shoulder, readying his gun.

At least Sae’s shadow had the decency to turn the lights back on as they fought, Akechi thought wryly, pulling his mask back down, eyes blinking i adjustment as they strained through the openings.

“Crow, pay attention!” Futaba shouted from the sidelines.

Akechi turned just in time to see a pink ray of light that he recongnised all too well shooting straight for him.

“Someone help Crow! He’s going after Fox!”

If Akira couldn’t handle even such weak enemies without the aid of himself and Yusuke, Akechi thought, he would be hardly worth the effort of putting down himself after the end of the palace.

Lifting his mask once more and tossing it to the floor, Akechi draped himself around Yusuke’s shoulders, burying his face in the taller boy’s neck.

During meetings in the real world, Yusuke had always carried a vague scent of the chalky must of paint, however here in the Metaverse, there was only the faint tang of sweat mingled with the leather of his bodysuit.

Although Yusuke darted a look toward where Akira and Haru continued to fend off the shadow, it was clear that victory was all but certain as he allowed Akechi to slip his mask askew.

“C-crow…” Yusuke gasped through the kisses placed on his jaw.

“Nn?”

“I…feel as if we shouldn’t be doing be indulging in this manner if you aren’t in your right state of my mind…” The conflict in his face was nearly as enchanting as the excited swish and flick of his tail.

“Shh…” Akechi whispered, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.

Whether Yusuke understood that the charm spell had missed Akechi or not, he couldn’t say, not with the way his lips pressed desperately into Akechi’s, mirroring his motions as if pulling his bottom lip between his own could somehow secure the palace treasure for them at that very moment.

“Ow!!” Akechi clapped a hand to the back of his head, where a large fan had hit home harder than one made of paper had any right to. “Was that really necessary, Noir?”

Reluctantly, he disentangled from Yusuke, who quickly readjusted his mask, although it did little to conceal the sheen that he attempted to lick away on his lips.

“You were…” Haru coughed into her glove. “Doing untoward things with Fox.”

“I was?” Akechi’s hand fell before his mouth once he was finished positioning his mask, stifling a gasp that was never really there. “Please forgive me, Fox!”

“Think nothing of it,” Yusuke replied shakily.

So he could catch a hint, after all.

“Is this always what it’s always like being charmed?” Akechi asked. “You all must have incredible will power!” He praised, patting his hands together in a mocking little golf-clap.

“We do,” Akira replied, continued suspicion clear even as the lights dimmed, plunging them into blackness once more.

To Akechi’s surprise, it was Yusuke who initiated this time, an uncertain hand fumbling its way into his.

As they continued along the darkened path, Akechi couldn’t help his mind from wandering into how things might progress once Akira was permanently out of the picture. From the very beginning, sparing the other Phantoms Thieves had been a part of the plan. Like dropping a sheet of glass, the remaining pieces would scatter apart without their leader.

A prison suicide, Akechi reminded himself. Yusuke would never be the wiser, and they’d have some time together before Shido met his end as well. After that…

Years of planning come and gone, Akechi’s entire consciousness felt weary suddenly, traipsing through the dark in circles while dodging shadows here and there. He let his steps begin to slow, giving his mind’s eye a rest while allowing Yusuke to take the lead as the maze grew fully into blackness for him once again, the tangible sensation of touch guiding the both of them toward the exit, one step closer to the end.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider checking out my other Akekita fics as well~ I love...these boys...


End file.
